Just Don't Forget Me
by Morghen
Summary: Regulus and Rosmerta spend a moment together before he leaves to the cave. He needs to make sure she can promise him something before he leaves. Inspired by a"House" episode. M&MWP. Please give a mention if you use this pairing, if you don't mind, thanks.


"You don't have to do this, you know? You can go into hiding – you can live," she pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time. Never in her years did she expect to ever find herself so attached to a student, but now look at her. Her arms were wrapped around his thin form – the first time he'd ever let her hold him. She leaned her head up against his shoulder as she felt hot tears run down her nose.

He brought a hand up and patted her curls slowly, trying to be strong for her even though he was breaking to pieces inside. Trying to keep his voice as even as he possibly could, he replied, "This is something I have to do. There's no way out and I don't want to spend my life in hiding forever – it wouldn't be worth it. I'd only be alive to die." He paused for a moment to wipe away the tears that were running down her usually cheerful face. "I – I'm afraid, but I know this is what I need to do. I need to make up for what I've done and I think this is the best way. I know it sounds weird, but it feels right."

The barmaid nodded her head solemnly, knowing that there was nothing she could do or say to change his mind. She tightened her arms around him, needing to feel his breathing, his heartbeat, his warmth because she knew it would be all gone soon – too soon.

Barely audible over the rustling of the trees, Regulus whispered, "You have to promise me something."

Her round eyes met his bitter grey ones as she said, "What is it?" She would do anything to her ability to do what he asked – if he needed her, she'd be there. Rosmerta knew that he didn't have anyone else he could talk to – no one else could understand.

His tone rising a little, he answered, "I need to you remember me."

A grin escaped her lips as she chuckled at his request. She had anticipated something, well, something more serious for her to do. "Of course I will," she exclaimed.

He twisted out of her embrace so he could face her. Placing a cold hand on each of her shoulders, he looked straight at her – he didn't return the smile that was playing on her lips. In a serious tone, he replied, "No. I need to know – I need to make sure that you don't forget me. Don't you see that if you ever forget, no one will remember me? No one. Not my family – not even my parents. I can't go through with this if, when I leave, I'll be washed from everyone's memory."

"What about Sirius?" she questioned slowly.

The Death Eater froze, his face taking on a look of pain that was worse than anything the barmaid had ever witnessed. He removed his hands from her shoulders and folded them across his chest. "No," he told her coldly after a moment of silence. "No. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already forgotten all about me… He hates me more than the Dark Lord himself – he told me so one day." Then he muttered something to himself that sounded like, "So much for brothers…"

Rosmerta hadn't realized how sensitive the topic of Sirius was. She'd never heard him talk about the elder Black brother, but she could recall at time when they had been close at Hogwarts. She reached out for his hand, but he stood to his feet before she could grasp it.

"Just promise me that you won't forget me," he urged desperately.

Rising to her feet, she said, "I promise."

The black-haired boy took a step towards her, his lips grazing hers too quickly for her liking. He took one last look at the woman who showed him that there was a thing called love in this deranged world and then turned on the spot and disappeared.

That night a piece of Rosmerta's heart died in the cave with that lost boy. It was a piece that she would never forget.

* * *

**This was inspired by an episode of the TV series "House" that I watched a while back. I can't remember which episode it was, but in it, a dying man was desperate for someone to remember him and so, even though he was in extreme pain, he wouldn't let give him medicine because he wanted to make a lasting impression on her. It was really sad but I could see Regulus wanting to make sure someone remembered him when he was gone.**

**This pairing, Regmerta, was discovered by me and is a part of Mew&Mor's Weird Pairings. I'd really appreciate it if you gave a little mention if you were to use this pairing. **

**:)**

**I wrote this for mew because she's been really wanting to read a Regmerta from me! **

**:D**

**Fangz mew for betaing! *Hands life-size Sirius posters***

**XD  
**


End file.
